batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 9
Synopsis "Robin Hears A Hoo" While investigating the sewers of Gotham City, Robin receives a message from Alfred Pennyworth, explaining that the Court of Owls has struck, and several prominent Gothamites have been targeted for murder by the Talons. Batman is occupied by trying to prevent the Talons from getting to Alfred before the temperature in the cave drops and he can subdue them long enough to prevent more murders. Alfred directs Robin to the Gotham Barrens, where Major General Benjamin Burrows has been targeted for death. He is currently leading military training exercises. Robin uses his GPS device to locate Burrows, and flies there with a jet pack. From the top of a rappel tower, Burrows spots several of his men on the ground being attacked through his night-vision goggles. He is confused, but Robin arrives and informs him that those men were likely murdered by the Talon who will soon come for him. Burrows is incredulous, and would rather go down and investigate by himself than listen to a young boy in a costume. However, the zip-line down from the tower has been cut, and the only other way down is being used by the Talon to come up. The soldiers open fire on the assassin, but find that their live ammunition does nothing to stop his approach. Robin warns that the Talon has regenerative abilities, and begins strapping Burrows to his jet pack, so they can escape. Reluctantly, Burrows and Robin leave the remaining soldiers to their inevitable fate at the hands of the Talon, but even as they die, the Talon leaps off of the tower and grips the wing of Robin's glider, sending them all crashing to the ground. The Talon is caught in a tree, while Burrows' leg is broken by the fall. Robin is forced to drag him as the recovering Talon gives chase again. Robin rendezvous with the remaining troops on the ground, and he immediately begins giving them orders on their formation. The soldiers are reluctant to follow his orders, but his obvious depth of knowledge in military tactics prevails. He has the soldiers shift in rotation, firing off rounds as the Talon approaches, but eventually they run out of ammo. They are forced to switch to bayonets, but the Talon manages to fight his way to Burrows. The Talon addresses Burrows by the name Wilkins, explaining that at the time of the American Revolution, a man named Edwin Wilkins was given a large land grant by George Washington, should the war of independence prove successful. Wilkins was captured by the British, but eventually a prisoner exchange was arranged that would have seen him freed. In order to gain control of the land Washington had promised, the Court of Owls sent the Talon to eradicate Wilkins and all of his family. Wilkins was murdered, and some time later, his family was killed as well. However, Samuel Wilkins, the youngest son, managed to survive, and he took a new name: Burrows. Benjamin Burrows is the last of the Wilkins line, and the Talon has requested this assignment specifically, to finish what he started. Suddenly, Robin's Batrope shoots through the Talon's head. Rather than die, the Talon turns his head completely around, turning on the boy. Quickly, Robin wraps the rope around a nearby tree bough, and yanks the Talon into the air by his head. He comments that he feels as though they have more in common than he'd like to think about, after hearing that story. The Talon promises that he will complete his mission. Robin admits that Burrows will one day die, but he grabs the Talon's sword and slices off the assassin's head, ensuring that Burrows will at least not die by this Talon's hands. Robin helps Burrows to his feet, and they leave the Talon's corpse behind. Appearances "Robin Hears A Hoo" Individuals *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *The Talons *Benjamin Burrows *Sgt. Munson *Rob *Tracey *Edwin Wilkins *George Washington *Court of Owls *Samuel Wilkins Locations *Gotham City **Batcave Items *Batcomputer Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21711 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_and_Robin_Vol_2_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-and-robin-robin-hears-a-hoo/37-335018/ Batman and Robin (Volume 2) Issue 09